robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech Masters
The Robotech Masters were a fanatic military cult of Tirolians. History First Robotech War During the First Robotech War, the Robotech Masters remained unknown to humanity, who believed that the Zentraedi were their only concern. However, they became known to the RDF following the Zentraedi's defeat. Disappointed by the failure of their minions to recover the Protoculture Matrix aboard the SDF-1, they decided to handle the task personally, and prepared to depart for Earth. (Macross Saga: Robotech Masters.) During this time, their supply of Protoculture began to run dangerously low as the war with the Invid dragged on. The Sentinels When Rick Hunter and the REF arrived at Tirol, they found themselves ambushed by the Invid, who were repelled but not before they destroyed the REF's Space Fold engines. After investigating the planet, they were dismayed to learn that the Robotech Masters had already departed for Earth. (Robotech II: The Sentinels) Second Robotech War The Robotech Masters arrived fifteen years after the destruction of the SDF-1, opening hostilities with the new Army of the Southern Cross. While their intentions were originally merely to salvage the Protoculture Matrix, things quickly escalated out of control due to a lack of communication between the two sides, and soon both sides were determined to annihilate one another. This was the start of the Second Robotech War. During the fighting, Zor Prime was made an unwitting pawn in the Robotech Masters designs, used as a spy inside the Army of the Southern Cross. However, in time Zor betrayed them, coming to admire humanity and falling in love with Dana Sterling. At the final battle, Zor killed the leaders of the Robotech Masters, the so-called Triumverate, and detonated the Robotech Masters capital ship over the remains of the SDF-1, sacrificing himself in the process. In theory this would destroy the Flower of Life which had begun to spread inside the ruins, stopping the Invid from locating Earth and conquering it. In practice, the Flower of Life spores were spread across the planet, and the Invid were alerted almost immediately. They would invade Earth not long after and swiftly conquer it. (The Masters: Catastrophe) Third Robotech War The surviving Robotech Masters rescued by the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps were evacuated with the group to Space Station Liberty along with other survivors when the Invid arrived. (Robotech: Love Live Alive!) While not present in person during the Third Robotech War, their legacy hung over the conflict, with the Invid being deeply disturbed by the similarities between humanity and their old enemies. Those similarities were part of the reason the Invid Regess decided to withdraw from Earth when the REF returned home. (New Generation: Symphony of Light) Behind the Scenes Novels such as The Final Nightmare indicate that the names of the three members of the leader Triumvirate of the fleet that invaded Earth are Shaizan, Dag and Bowkaz. These are from non-canonical and thus invalid sources and not mentioned anywhere within secondary or primary Robotech media. Appearances *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' *''Robotech: The Movie'' *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' Category:Groups Category:Tirolian individuals